1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general computing systems, and more particularly to systems for increased data management efficiency in computing storage environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computer systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process and store data. Contemporary computer storage systems are known to destage, and subsequently, demote storage tracks from cache to long-term storage devices so that there is sufficient room in the cache for data to be written. As a result, cache memory structures play an important role in computing systems for overall functioning.